banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
"Tenner you idiot! Why don't we have energy cells on board?! I want to get out of here!" - Alice warns Cornelius Tenner in the Void System Alice Paolini was a wealthy Terran weapons dealer and developer who owned the Valkyrie station and had many "minions". She was the younger sister of Carla Paolini, and her assistant was Cornelius Tenner, who is the one who first contacts Maxwell. Throughout the Valkyrie storyline, Alice gives the player many lucrative missions, as well as the blueprint of the Liberator. She mainly employs Maxwell for raids on other weapons companies, such as killing transports filled with Nirai weapons, or stealing prototype ship designs, as with the Vossk fighter K'Suukk. Later on in the story, Alice becomes interested in the Jump Drive constructed by Carla's colleague Khador, and reveals that she is planning to copy his work and market the Jump Drive herself. For this reason, she steals Maxwell's Khador Drive and renames it Alice Drive. The drive is then installed into Valkyrie Station, which enables it to leave it's orbit and jump to the Beidan system in an attempt to destroy the Deep Science research station at Kothar along with all construction plans for the original Khador Drive. However it was damaged by Maxwell, forcing her to retreat. At the end of the Valkyrie storyline, she becomes trapped in Void Space along with the Valkyrie Station due to a bug in the Khador Drive she stole. In Void Space, she merges her assistant, Cornelius Tenner, with Void DNA, enabling him to speak Void, but losing the ability to speak Terran. Ever since that, the Voids had been friendly to Alice. Visiting Void space after the end of the Valkyrie storyline will show you the Valkyrie station and Alice’s will say things like “Don't play with me, Maxwell. If I get my hands on you, you're dead meat!”. When Keith needed Valkyrie station for fixing the plasma array that the ORN leader Trunt Harval destroyed, he had to find Alice a home on a Terran station higher than Tech Level 5 and orbiting a blue planet. Maxwell found her such a station, and then had to get her out of Void Space. To do so, he needed 1,000 Energy Cells. He asked Brent Snocom to borrow some from the fleet reserves. They loaded the cells onto a Rhino and entered Void Space. Alice told her Void "Minions" to attack, and a swarm of Void Fighters surrounded Maxwell. He had to dock and hack Valkyrie station, and with the help of Hans, arrests Alice to stop her from stealing the energy cells. She was imprisoned on a Terran Station, and was thought to have remained there. Later on, when the Valkyrie station had been fitted to the plasma array, Alice flew up to it in a Cicero and took control of the station, but Brent Snocom and the Terran Fleet removed the Alice Drive beforehand to prevent the station from jumping, trapping Alice inside. The Valkyrie Station is then attacked and severely damaged by the ORN leader Trunt Harval (Who correctly believes that she will attempt to escape), leaving Alice mortally wounded inside her station. At her last moment, she fired the Plasma array at the supernova, while the force of the implosion obliterated the station, killing herself in sacrifice! Stats Nationality: Terran Birth Place: Unknown Hobbies: Unknown Friends: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Friends/Family: Carla Category:Terran Federation Category:Characters